White Christmas
by Gapri
Summary: "Norte y Jack" una serie de cortos capítulos sombre la relación de Norte y Jack, desde su primer encuentro hasta después de pich, pesimo Sumary pero ¡denle una oportunidad a algo como esto!
1. Chapter 1 Cazando a santa

Bien gente esto es algo nunca visto XD

NORTH y JACK

Juntos en un fic ok esto me sonó a comercial…no es algo muy romántico, más bien ¿extraño? No sé cómo describirlo pero bueno espero que sea de su agrado

(Si se preguntan cómo termine escribiendo esto, bueno alguien en devianart dijo "¿lo aran?" bien creo que no debo tomar retos muy fácilmente je…)

Los personajes no me pertenecen todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animation

* * *

Cazando a santa

Había pasado casi 100 años, pero él seguía impaciente, año tras año "cazando" a santa porque santa existía ¡él siempre lo supo! Quería decírselo a alguien pero no había un alguien a quien decirle, eso le entristeció un poco pero este sería su año, "atraparía a santa" ¡seguro él podría verle!

Tardo un poco en darse cuenta de su existencia realmente, fue por mera casualidad que esa noche se puso a ver por las ventanas, quizás fue algo masoquista el principio pero ese hombre de barba blanca y traje rojo dejando regalos ¡él siempre supo que santa existía! Se alegró tanto de verle que no le detuvo, como el niño que era siempre quiso atrapar a santa en el acto, verlo dejar los juguetes en aquella casa fue una gran alegría casi entra por la ventana sin importar romperla, pero el gusto no le duro tan rápido como entro se fue ¡¿Cómo lo hacía?!

Después de aquello se quedó pensando a veces cerca de aquella importante fecha, si santa existía, tenía un trineo, si tenía un trineo que volaba en algún lugar tenía que aterrizar, si tenía un lugar donde aterrizar seria su taller, ¡donde seguramente los duendes hacían los juguetes! Pero ¿Dónde estaría el taller de santa?

Bien se la paso buscándolo para distraer su mente de la soledad, de que nadie pudiese verlo, pero seguro santa podría verlo, era su esperanza. Busco año tras año el taller, ¡intento seguirlo! Pero el barbudo y robusto hombre era demasiado rápido para él, pero su deseo era más grande, ¡quería ver a los renos! ¡Los duendes! ¡A la señora Claus! ¡Incluso se podría quedar con santa!

Si, tal vez se hacía demasiadas ilusiones pero era la esperanza que le mantenía con vida, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué nunca recibía nada? Bueno quizás no se haya portado bien…en todo ese tiempo… pero ¡bueno no había alguien que le dijera que estaba bien y que no!

Era la noche antes de navidad, ya había hecho su trabajo, lo hiso muy rápido ¡este sería su año! Demonios estaba tan nervioso ¿Qué le diría?

Hola soy Jack frost no sé porque nadie me ve, pero oye te vi hace algunos años y pensé ya sabes ¡podría ser tu ayudante! ¡Prometo no dejar a los duendes sin trabajo! Entonces ¿qué dices? Tu yo dejando regalos todos los años piénsalo

Bien no podía decirle eso, porque seguramente se le lanzaría gritando que "¡eres santa Claus!"

Estaba tan emocionado e impaciente, se empezó a imaginar a él con uno de esos gorros con cascabeles ayudando a santa, sin darse cuenta que su emoción y su fuerte agarre a su cayado estaba provocando una tormenta, pero él estaba demasiado feliz imaginando, la señora Claus le aria sopa, aunque se quedó pensando ¿él podría comer sopa? Siguió divagando feliz hasta que sintió el viento violento tumbándole, como si le reclamara que debía calmarse

Entonces se dio cuenta de la tormenta que había creado ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a detener esa tormenta?!

Entonces vio el trineo, tratando de guiarse en el tormentoso cielo nocturno de la noche, ¡iba a derribar a santa con la tormenta!

Trato de calmarse, tenía que ayudar a su futuro "jefe" se calmó y fue hasta lo alto del cielo tapado con los nubarrones grises que dejaban caer con fuerza los copos de nieve, se relajó y trato de detener la tormenta, ¡Lo que menos quería era que santa le odiara! Uso toda su fuerza para aplacar la tormenta, valla que lo logro ahora solo tenía que ver si alcanzaría al hombre de barba y traje rojo, aunque no lo logro

-¡ahg!-se quejó viendo que este se había ido, soltó una patada molesto, cruzándose de brazos haciendo un berrinche aun en lo alto del cielo, dejo que el viento lo llevara a su lago a su "hogar", estaba reclamándose a sí mismo y toco el suelo caminando con normalidad hasta aquel lago congelado entonces distinguió algo, algo negro en todo lo blanco de allí, junto un árbol

-¡¿carbón?!-grito mirando las piezas de carbón y junto a ellas una nota

"_¡casi dejas a los niños de esa ciudad sin regalos con tu tormenta!"_

¡Eso no podía ser cierto! Aunque la letra era hermosa, ¡pero lo que leía en la nota no le hacía nada feliz!

"_estas en mi lista de niños malos Jack frost"_

Se indignó, si, no era su intención, de hecho ¡era culpa de santa por mal interpretar! Pero… ¡¿ESTABA EN LA LISTA DE LOS MALOS?! ¡Solo por un ligero error! ¡Eso simplemente no era justo! ¡Para nada justo!

"_by: Norte"_

Seguía indignado, poco le importaba si santa se llamara norte, (raro nombre, juraría que era santa) pero le resto mucha importancia, ¡él no era un niño malo! ¡Él no tenía la culpa de alegrarse tanto!

¡Santa no era justo! Simplemente no lo era, arrugo la nota en su mano y pateo parte de la pila de carbón aun indignado, pateo cada carbón con enojo, con frustración, haciendo el mayor berrinche de su vida, mientras soltaba breves palabras que demostraban su enojo, pero más que nada, muy dentro de el algo se partía, porque ni siquiera pudo tener al hombre de frente, no, ya no tendría la oportunidad de ir al taller de santa, no podría ver nunca a los duendes haciendo regalos, la señora Claus no le aria galletas, no usaría un ridículo sombrero con cascabeles, no ayudaría a santa en cada navidad venidera, no, ya no habría esperanza de estar junto a alguien que podría verle o escucharle, no, su esperanza había muerto y después de aplastar el ultimo pedazo de carbón que vio, se recargo junto al árbol abrazando sus rodillas, tratando de calmarse, tratando de que los sollozos no salieran y quitándose las molestas lagrimas que se congelaban al bajar por sus mejillas.

No habría navidad para el simplemente, aun si la luz de la luna intentaba calmarle, le ignoro como el astro hacía con el siempre, el viento no soplo como si le dijera "la regaste" como si él no lo supiera, no cazaría a santa el próximo año, porque esa pequeña y fría nota le basto para quitarle las ganas de hacerle ver al regordete hombre

* * *

¡Aquí termina!

Me rompió el corazón mero al final, Jack siempre con mala suerte, pero después tendrá un cursi final, si uno cursi que ni yo se como lo abre escrito

**¿Pero abra review para mas?**

**¿Review para que Jack deje de estar en la lista negra?**

**Review para darme tomatazos y amanezarme, ¡los tomo con gusto!**

**Gapri.**


	2. Chapter 2 Maravilla de Hielo

Bien gente esto es algo nunca visto XD

NORTH y JACK

Juntos en un fic ok esto me sonó a comercial…no es algo muy romántico, más bien ¿extraño? No sé cómo describirlo pero bueno espero que sea de su agrado

Este capítulo es más bonito que el anterior ya sabe para que suden algo de azúcar XD

Los personajes no me pertenecen todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animation

* * *

Maravilla de hielo

Él era el guardián de la maravilla, las cosas simples no existían tanto para él, los inventos ingeniosos que podía crear de la nada eran su felicidad, hacer juguetes para maravillar a los niños bien portados, ¡fabricar cosas era su razón de ser! ¡Tenia 364 días para crear maravillas con las cuales hacer felices a los niños del mundo!

¡Todos los niños amaban la navidad! ¡Para él era la fecha más importante del año! ¡Que conejo dijera que era la pascua era algo tonto! Todos se preparaban para navidad, desde que la nieve caía en invierno todos sabían que su día se acercaba, todo se adornaba de rojo y blanco, no importaba el lugar siempre habría algún niño esperado un regalo de navidad.

Su taller estaba en medio del invierno casi eterno, así eran las cosas, aunque hace poco había conocido, bueno realmente ni lo conoció pero ya lo había visto algunas veces, el chico creía que no lo había notado pero no, él era norte, le respaldaban años de experiencia como para no notar al chico alvino que parecía estarlo cazando durante algún tiempo.

Salió de su taller en busca del duende invernal, aun a pesar de lo ocurrido el año pasado iría a decir hola, aunque una duda le llego ¿Dónde se encontraría el chico? Bien quizás ahora el debería cazar a Jack frost, así se lo había "presentado" el hombre de la luna cuando le pregunto quién era el chico que no había visto. Decidió no usar el trineo sería muy obvio para todos, una esfera de nieve bastaría además de ser más rápido, aunque no sabía bien como buscar al chico

Después de buscarlo un rato en diferentes países helados, suponiendo que no pudiera estar en climas cálidos, que esperaba que fuera así, logro encontrar algo, se acercó con cautela, tenía que ocultarse muy bien, solo daría una miradita

El chico estaba jugando, con su palo de madera, estaba creando formas con el agua congelándola, eran formas sin un sentido realmente pero le basto para que se le ocurriera algo.

Llego a su taller pidiendo bloques de hielo, bien no sabía muy bien cómo hacer cosas de hielo, pero descubriría como, ya podía verlo, trenes de hielo funcionando, juguetes de hielo, ¡¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que podía hacer eso con el hielo?! ¡tanto tiempo rodeado de aquel material tan puro y no se le paso por la mente!

Con el tiempo estaba perfeccionando aquellas esculturas de hielo, haciéndolas mas duraderas, a veces pequeñas, a veces grandes, las aria funcionales ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?

El seguiría siendo el guardián de la maravilla, con el pasatiempo de hacer maravillas de hielo

* * *

Este quedo cortito

Mas sobre norte que sobre Jack en si, pero no se cuando vi que norte tenia cosas hechas de hielo y mostrárselo a Jack era un gesto lindo como un "aprecio la nieve" o algo así creo que veo las cosas muy profundas a veces XD

**¿Pero abra review para más?**

**¿Review para que Norte nos adelante la navidad?**

**Review para darme tomatazos y amenazarme, ¡los tomo con gusto!**


	3. Chapter 3 Cuento

Hola gente ;D mi castigo sigue D: pero a escondidas estoy aquí

Solo quedan este y otro capítulo más porque no se me ocurría nada más espero que les gusten

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños

* * *

Cuento

Tal vez norte se dé cuenta, tal vez no, tal vez haya creído su pésima excusa de nunca a ver escuchado un cuento, solo tal vez finge a ver creído su ridícula frase de "nunca he escuchado un cuento"

En parte es mentira, porque a veces escuchaba cuando una madre o un padre le contaba un cuento a un niño y él podía escuchar, a veces podía leer dicho cuento de los libros que eran olvidados en pleno patio escolar su curiosidad lo lleva a muchas partes algunas poco ortodoxas y a su mente le llega el recuerdo de cuando intento entrar en una clase de geografía.

Dicha clase en un salón grande, dicho salón tenía una gran chimenea que proveía calor para ahuyentar su frio ser de los niños pequeños, una no dicha maestra friolenta que ponía más leña porque sentía sin saberlo su fría presencia, aprendió algo de geografía incluso robo un mapa, pero el calor de la gran habitación lo dejo mareado un buen rato pero aquello era otra historia.

Él siempre se las ha arreglado a veces para tener algún dato, agradecía que algunos no cerraran la ventana o que hablaran muy alto, pero los cuentos era algo que a veces no podía escuchar porque son contados antes de dormir y él no ocupa mucho dormir, pero no solo eso, nadie contaba un cuento en plena nevada en voz alta.

Aun así ha sido capaz de saber de algunos cuentos, pero nunca sabría muy bien incluso de los que había escuchado

Tal vez sea una necesidad que haya salido a flote, tal vez su subconsciente le hiso decir aquello a norte en aquella amena conversación que no tenía un rumbo fijo

_¿Entonces podrías leerme uno?_

Las palabras salieron sin permiso suyo pero se alivió de no sonar tan desesperado, el enorme hombre de barba lo miro un momento un tanto sorprendido pero casi le da un paro cuando este le contesto alegre y muy fuerte

_¡Por su puerto Jack! Tengo muchos que puedo contar_

"No es que este ansioso" se dice mientras se sienta lo más lejos de la chimenea, junto a la ventana donde el viento puede apenas pasar pero pasa, norte está sentado en su sillón que ha movido para estar donde el en una pose pensativa tocando su barba blanca

Norte en cambio piensa que cuento sería adecuado "¿Cuál podría ser?" sabe que Jack de cierta forma si ha escuchado algo tan trivial como un cuento infantil pero también sabe que de seguro en aquellas ocasiones, dicho cuento no fue contado directamente a él, porque las personas no podían verlo, Jack solo estaba de intruso en el momento

Se siente alegre de que esas palabras hayan sido dichas, aun si finge demencia en creer esa excusa que es en parte cierta y en parte falsa, se acomoda en su sillón cuando al fin un cuento se le ocurre, no era muy conocido pero eso quizás haga más especial el cuento

_¿Has escuchado alguna vez de madre nieve?_

Solo tal vez fue un impulso de una necesidad algo olvidada, quizás no quiere reconocer el hecho de que siempre quiso que alguien le contara un cuento antes de dormir junto a una chimenea aun si el calor le afectaba, tal vez las ansias le hicieron eterno el momento que tardaba norte en pensar un cuento, pero está seguro de que esta vez el cuento va dirigido exclusivamente para él y eso le hace sentir bien

Norte en cambio puede afirmar que Jack quizás no se dé cuenta de que esta sonriendo de manera tan infantil y ansiosa por escuchar un cuento, casi puede palpar esa felicidad por ese brillo en los ojos del más reciente guardián eso le anima a seguir contando aun si ha terminado el cuento y ha pasado a otro quizás estén así un buen rato entre sus exageradas "explicaciones" sobre detalles, además de algunas actuaciones que sacan pequeñas risas y las expresiones de le dicen que continúe de esos ojos azules ante un cuento que él le está contando.

* * *

Este me lo imagine muy lindo, Que ya incluso soy capaz de soñarlo XD

No sé si el cuento se llame así pero con ese nombre lo conocí yo XD me lo presento sound horizon :P después lo busque y me pareció muy bonito

No sabía que cuento poner y ese tenía algo que ver con la nieve aunque no de forma tan directa como hubiera querido pero se me cerró la mente

Intente quitarle todos los errores ortográficos que yo y mi Word pudimos captar (confió más en el Word que en mi)

**¡Review para que pueda escribir pronto el último capítulo!**

**¡Review para Norte y Jack!**

**¡Review para que norte te cuente un cuento!**


	4. Chapter 4 Consejo

Hola gente, de nuevo XD

A este fic solo le queda un capitulo mas, buu

GRACIAS, DE VERDAD GRACIAS a sus review, me deprimía cuando checaba y no veía ni uno y yo pensando ¿Por qué sigo escribiendo? ;O;

Nota: aquí Bunnymund es versión humana y no tiene relación con otro fic (por si se llega a entender así)

Esto no me pertenece, que va de ser así bueno no sería apto para los cines XD, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños

* * *

Consejo

Bien desde siempre, nunca ha sabido pedir ayuda, en primera porque nunca tuvo a quien pedírsela, ahora que tenía amigos, no sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía que palabras usar, pero más que nada temía a cualquier negativa.

Lo pensó seriamente, primero pensó en pedirle ayuda a tooth, pero después le llego la imagen de como ella estaría ocupada, no quería molestarla, _no quería ser una molestia, _además de que lo que tenía que hablar no sabía si ella lo iba a entender, ¿quizás eran cosas solo de hombres?

El siguiente fue meme, bueno el problema era que no sabría cómo interpretar a su amigo, para aquello tan complicado que sentía, la respuesta no iba a ser simple, seguramente iba a ser aún más complicado y aunque quisiera ir con él, no sabría cómo interpretar las cosas aun no podía hacerlo del todo bien

Bunnymund, no ocupaba en numerar las razones del porque no iría a pedirle ayuda, además en parte el problema tenía que ver con él, así que no, el canguro quedaba descartado, no había si quiera porque considerarlo como una opción para pedir ayuda

Pensó entonces en Norte, ¡¿Cómo se le paso algo tan obvio?! Norte era su respuesta, bueno su salvación, si, Norte era paciente, sabio, ¡si, esa era la palabra!, ¡sabio!, el necesitaba de alguien sabio que no fuera a burlarse como lo aria bunny, que fuera claro al explicarse con palabras que el pudiera entender, lo sentía por meme de verdad y que no incomodaría, como lo aria seguramente con Tooth

Se dirigió a taller de Norte, iba tan feliz porque al fin tendría su respuesta, ¡al fin! Al llegar la adversidad volvió a llegar a su mente

¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Cómo si quiera pedir ayuda? ¿Cómo debía pedírselo?

"_¡oye norte explícame algo!"-_ no esa no era la forma, sonaba algo exigente-_"¡norte es un asunto de vida o muerte ayúdame!"-_no, eso sonaba muy desesperado e incluso podría preocupar al enorme hombre por algo que quizás era pequeño, no quería molestar a nadie, no quería ser una molestia_-"oye Norte…este…"-_bueno eso no era si quiera una oración

¿Cómo se pedían las cosas? Lo pensó…intento recordarlo… ¿Cómo decía la gente cuando quería pedir algo?

**-¡Oh sí! Diciendo por fagor…no ¿Cómo demonios era? Por fangor…por…por…fa… ¿por fa?-**se quedó allí junto a la puerta-**por…por…fa…fango…farto….favor… ¡sí! ¡Por favor!**

**-¿por favor que Jack?-**pregunto una voz junto suyo, con un asentó ruso, ¡no se había dado cuenta que Norte había abierto la puerta! Era un buen momento para escapar

**-jeje… ¡Norte!-**dijo nervioso tratando de pensar, dios se estaba quemando la cabeza, ¿Qué diablos le diría? Volvió a pensar que era un buen momento para escapar, era algo que hacía muy bien-**pues yo…**

**-tranquilo muchacho te estas derritiendo**-le dijo dejándole entrar a su "oficina", le era gracioso como a veces Jack podía perderse en su mundo y no notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, más le daba risa el tono rojo en su cara por la vergüenza

**-¡eso no es cierto!-**dijo avergonzado, estaba haciendo el ridículo, casi peor del que había hecho con Áster la vez pasada**-¡sabes que, mejor vengo otro día!-**intento escapar

**-vamos ¿Qué ibas a pedirme Jack?-**le dijo sentándose con una gran sonrisa

**-pues…-**bajo la mirada mientras se rascaba la cabeza-**yo…iba…este…por favor…eh…**

**-¿ajamp?**-vio al chico curioso, ahora que lo pensaba no había escuchado a Jack decir por favor, ahora que lo pensaba verlo tratando de recordar como se decía aquello, le hacía pensar que quizás necesitaba algo, bueno se lo estaba pidiendo, aunque no entendía porque tantas complicaciones, pero se sintió feliz de que el chico lo buscara-**tu puedes Jack **

**-¿por favor…podrías…ayudarme?**-pregunto encogiéndose de hombros soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa

**-¡por supuesto Jack! Dime en que quieres que te ayude**-le dijo alegre

Oh había olvidado que lo más difícil apenas venia y el que había creído que todo ese peso se había ido, ahora volvía a él con más peso, ¿Cómo decirle aquello a Norte?

-**con un…consejo…**

**-claro que puedo darte un consejo, dime que pasa**-bueno quizás se estaba preocupando un poco

-**estoy confundido-**dijo ya con más confianza, la peor parte ya había pasado, solo se sentaría en la silla frente a norte y lo dejaría todo salir, oh que bien se sentía decir aquello y que alguien le escuchara

Empezó a explicarle, lo confundido que se sentía, las cosas que no entendía, a decirle todo a veces exagerando en sus gestos o expresiones, en momentos parecía que saltaría por todo el cuarto para explicarle, ¡incluso se lo representaba! Y Norte le escuchaba

-**¡y eso es todo!**-volvió a sentarse suspirando que bien se sentía ahora

-**eres bueno explicando-**le dijo norte con esa sonrisa

-**¡¿Qué hago?!-**le dijo con algo de desesperación-**dime que hago ahora, ¿estoy enfermo? ¿Moriré? ¿Puedo morir? ¿Me volví loco? ¡¿Qué?! Respóndeme**

**-tranquilo Jack, es algo muy normal**

**-¡¿lo es?!**

-**si Jack, tú estás enamorado-**le dijo con una sonrisa cálida aunque el otro no parecía entenderle-**¡y quien diría que del gruñón de áster!**

-**¿enamorado? ¿Qué enfermedad es esa?-**dijo inocente aunque el ruso solo rio un poco más- **no me pasara nada malo entonces ¿es normal? **

**-si ahora te diré que puedes hacer**

Le empezó a explicar, a aconsejar, siendo fijamente observado por esos ojos azules, asentía de vez en cuando, interrumpía para lo que de nuevo no entendía y el tranquilamente se lo volvía a explicar, era normal

-¡**gracias norte!-**le agradeció feliz y después siendo abrazado por el gran hombre ruso de barba-**no puedo respirar**-dijo por el gran abrazo

-**jajaja de nada Jack-**le dijo soltándolo-**comamos algo esta larga charla me ha dado hambre**

**-¡comida!-**dijo alegre asintiendo y flotando un poco tomando de nuevo su cayado

-**creo que hay más galletas y chocolate caliente**

**-¿hay de esas galletitas de animalitos?**-pregunto caminando junto a santa-**¡esas son las mejores!**

**-no Jack las mejores son las de chispas**

**-¡no! Son las de animalitos-**se quejó infantilmente

-**oh Jack ahora que lo pienso y ¿Por qué viniste conmigo?-**pregunto con calma y el otro se encogió de hombros un poco

-**bueno ¡eres la persona más sabia que conozco! Y bueno confió mucho en ti-**le dijo con calma y alegre sin saber que había shoqueado un poco al más viejo-**como tú mismo lo dijiste te tengo gran cariño**

**-creo que si hay de animalitos-**dijo mientras sonreía y le revolvía el cabello blanco

No sabía si Jack era consciente de que en ocasiones era muy natural al decir algunas cosas, que a veces las decía fácil y sinceramente sin a avergonzarse aunque sospechaba que a veces las decía sin ser muy consciente del peso que tenían o de las emociones que cargaban pero eso estaba bien para él.

* * *

Aquí termina

Este quedo no se mas ¿lindo? Se me hiso lindo no se ustedes XD pero disfrute poner que Jack estaba enamorado de áster

**¡Review para que pueda escribir pronto el último capítulo!**

**¡Review para Norte y Jack!**

**¡Review!**


End file.
